Matthew's New Pen Pal
by novemberskie
Summary: When Matthew gets a pen pal for English class, and he speaks French, he's elated. However, when said pen pal comes to the US, he's not exactly who Matthew thought he'd be. /Spin off of Alfred's New Pen Pal\ Rated T just to be safe. PruCan, slight FreCan
1. Pen Pal Commencing

_**This is sort of a spin off of Alfred's New Pen Pal. I hope you enjoy :]**___

* * *

><p><strong>September 27<strong>**th**

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_ Hi. I'm Matthew Williams, and I'm from America. Well, I was born in Canada, but I live in the United States. My teacher, Ms. Tulip, says you're French. I'm currently taking French, and I thought it would be pretty cool to actually learn about someone from France. Maybe you can help me with my French? _

_ Well, I suppose I should tell you more about me. I like pancakes and maple syrup a lot. They're kind of an addiction. Like, hopeless addiction. Gilbert, my neighbor, always says that it's cute, but I think he only says that because he wants me to keep making him pancakes when he sneaks over at such ungodly hours._

_ I think that about sums me up. Write—er, type—back soon._

_Votre ami,_

_Matthew Williams_

**September 30****th**

_Dear Matiue,_

_ Well hello there! My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and yes, I'm French. I do so love to speak French. I could give you a sentence a day to translate, if you would be so inclined to translate it? _

_ I'm pleased to say that I'd love to learn more about you, mon cher! I suppose I should offer some things about me as well, no? I do so love long walks on the beach, spending time with my lover, and such. _

_ This Gilbert, he's cute as well, no? I wonder if you feel the same about him that he seems to feel about you, mon ami? Oh, here I go again, trying to play matchmaker! _

_ I would like very much to meet you in person! I shall be coming to the Americas for a foreign exchange student opportunity in a while. I'm staying with a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Is that __your __Gilbert? _

_ Well, I would love to get to know you! _

_Votre ami,_

_Francis XOXOXO_

**October 3**

_Dear Francis,_

_ I would be happy to translate for you! And I'd be more than happy to get to know you as well sir._

_ Yes, Gilbert is the one you're staying with. I wonder why he hasn't told me? Or maybe he doesn't know yet. He doesn't care much for family matters unless it includes his younger brother. _

_ Maybe we'll be great friends when you come…_

* * *

><p>I sat on the chair between Ludwig and Gilbert—my two neighbors—waiting patiently for the foreign exchange student, Francis, to finally arrive. We were at an airport (Francis had insisted he fly…), and Gilbert decided to try and torment me.<p>

"I think Mattie's falling in looooooove." Gilbert grinned, leaning across the arm of the chair to nudge me with his shoulder. "Right? Falling in love with a Frenchman?"

"No." I replied, slightly irritated. Gilbert had been acting this way ever since he had found out that he and Ludwig were housing my pen pal. "I'm not in love with Francis. I haven't even met the guy!"

"Need I remind you?" He held up the latest letter I had received from Francis, which in turn caused me to blush.

"Put that down!" I snatched it from him and threw it in the trash. When Gilbert started to poke me, I slipped off the chair and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Awe, Birdie." Gilbert slid next to me. "I was only kidding."

"Oh, are you two lovers now?" I froze at the French accent and jumped to my feet, blushing.

"N-no, we're-" I was cut off by Gilbert's arm wrapping around my waist.

"Yes we are. What's it to you?" Gilbert leveled a glare at the Frenchman, which earned a groan from me.

"We're _not _l-lovers." I said, glaring at Gilbert. He only grinned at me.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very long school year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! Can't wait to see what happens next!<strong>_

_**Oh wait... That's my job to make that happen... Darn.**_

_**Review? ;3**_


	2. Awkward Kisses

_**I apologize for the shortness. This is all I really could think of to fit into the deal with the other pen pal story. I hope you enjoy it :]**_

* * *

><p>A week into the new school year, I started getting bullied. Alfred didn't seem to notice; he was too busy with Arthur to really care. Gilbert was never around when the attacks happened, seeing as how everyone knew not to mess with me while he was around. They would threaten me into not telling Gilbert who attacked me. However, the fourth week, Francis came to my rescue.<p>

"Please get off him, mon ami." He had said as he came up. The brute holding me, Sadiq, dropped me, and glared at Francis.

"Since when does anyone come to poor Matthew's rescue?" He asked, taking a step towards Francis. "Who are you?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and I'm here to take Mathieu away from you."

With that, Francis helped me up, and led me away back towards the lunchroom, which I had been on my way too before Sadiq decided to attack. We sat down at our usual table with Gilbert, the foreign exchange student who had been his pen pal whose name was Antonio, though we called him Toni, the Italian whom Toni had befriended (though no one else could) named Lovino, Ludwig, Alfred, and Arthur.

"Mein Gott, Birdie, what happened?" Gilbert jumped up, rushing to my side. Francis allowed Gilbert to check over me, though the only real damage was the fact that my lip was bleeding. Gilbert got a napkin and gently wiped it away. I thought I saw a flash, similar to a camera flash, but I ignored it as he pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine…" I shook him off and took a seat at the table towards the end. Seated beside me was Ludwig, but Gilbert forced him up so he could sit with me.

"Are you sure, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. This time, I sank into the embrace, thankful for the support it gave me. I looked up to say yes, but instead, my lips accidentally brushed Gilbert's. I felt him freeze, and I pulled back immediately, blushing. He leaned forward, as though trying to kiss me again, but I fell backwards.

"S-so-sorry!" I squeaked, jumping up, and took off running, the only thought on my mind was to get as far away from Gilbert as possible.

I had just kissed my crush…

_And he wanted to kiss me back…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three is in the making! I promise! :3<strong>_

_**Review? ;3**_


	3. Finally!

_**Okay, sorry for the fail of not posting for a while. **_

_**I know you guys have been waiting so very patiently (thank you for not killing me yet. Any ninjas who are on their way to kill me... please call them off, kay? okay! ;3)**_

_**Okay, here we goooooooo!**_

* * *

><p>Francis was really starting to get on my nerves. He was <em>corrupting <em>my Birdie! Not that I owned Mattie, and he had been avoiding me since we half-kissed, but still! Every time Mattie came over and Francis was there (which was all the time. Seriously, how unawesome is it to have no life?) Francis _insisted _that he got to sit by 'Mathieu'. Mattie would blush, and start stuttering, and get all insecure, and as cute as it was, I hated that it wasn't me who got to do it. Not that I was in love with him or anything. No. Not that. I'm too awesome for love.

One day, I finally couldn't take it anymore. Francis was attempting to get his arms around a squirming Mattie, and I snapped.

"Would you stop touching him?" I demanded, narrowing my ruby eyes (awesome, right?) at him. He was very… feminine looking. Mattie and he could be twins, with long wavy blonde hair. The only real difference was that Francis looked more mature, with stubble on his chin, and blue eyes. Mattie looked younger, more adorable, with cute blue-purple eyes.

"Why, Gilbert, jealous, aren't you?" Francis chuckled, and let go of Mattie, who scooted away, watching the exchange with wide, nervous eyes.

"Yeah, jealous that you're trying to take _my_ Mattie away from me!" I snapped, before realizing what I said, and a faint pink tint spread across my cheeks. Pushing that thought aside, I continued to glare at the Frenchman. "So back off, or else… Or else… My awesomeness will destroy you!"

I walked away, (quite awesomely, if I might add) and headed to my bedroom, where I sat on the bed and wondered what happened now. What if Mattie was going to reject me? What if he was laughing about the whole thing right now, with that stupid French pervert? What if…

"Gah!" I fell back on my bed, glaring at my ceiling as though it was all its fault. "So… stupid…"

I heard a knocking at the door, and looked up to see Mattie standing in the doorway, a faint blush marring his cheeks.

"Gilly?" He took a step inside, rubbing his arm self-consciously. "What was… W-what was that all a-about?"

"As if you don't know…" I replied with a small, bitter smile.

"I want to hear it from you…" He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

I sat up, looking at the small Canadian. "You really can't figure it out?" To be honest, at this point I was just stalling. I really didn't want to just come straight out and admit it. Admitting things was for pansies, and Gilbert the Awesome is not a pansy!

"I have my… My suspicions." Mattie said slowly. "But… I want to hear you say it. I want to h-hear if it's true."

"Ikindofmaybelikeyou."

"I'm sorry… Can you repeat that?"

"IkindofmaybethinkIlikeyou…"

He smiled a little bit. "I think I only heard half of that. You kind of maybe, what?"

"Ikindofmaybe…" At this point, I realized he was completely jacking with me, and I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, what are you-"

He was suddenly leaning over, kissing me. I kind of froze for a moment, but easily kissed back once I realized that this was kind of maybe what I had been waiting for all along… and it was kind of maybe awesome.

"Wow, Birdie~" I grinned when we broke apart, a little breathlessly. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh shut up." He blushed, leaning back. However, the awesome me had better ideas, and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Nope. It was definitely awesome.

Most definitely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hehe... Don't hate me for the shortness! I'm kind of going off what i did for the Alfred's Pen Pal one. So don't hate ;3<strong>_

_**Review? ;3**_


End file.
